


Slipping

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, First Time, Multi, and Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet to get back into writing for Star Wars: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme sleep together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

Later, when Anakin is spiraling, he will use it as tinder: Obi-Wan’s betrayal of his own vows, the open slant of desire that took Padme’s whole body to express, the hypocrisy woven in every act. 

Now, however, there is just thrumming desire, things he’s never known he’s always wanted. Padme hiking her dress up to her thighs so she can straddle Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan – his master’s – hand cupping the back of Anakin’s neck, to keep him close. The wet heat of their kisses, all three of them coming together, tongues and mouths finding flushed skin. The scrape of Obi-Wan’s beard against his throat, his stomach, his hips. Padme, naked now, swinging her slim thigh over Anakin’s face.

The Force moving through them all, so powerful that Anakin blinks out.

Afterward, Obi-Wan sits on the edge of the bed, his hands buried in his hair. Padme, loose-limbed and smiling, notices his distress before Anakin does, loses her smile, sits up. She touches Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“We should not have done this,” Obi-Wan says. 

Anger burns in Anakin. Of course they shouldn’t have; it’s always about what is _proper,_ what is _right,_ what the Jedi require of Obi-Wan. If the Jedi Council had their way, Anakin would have spent the last decade scrounging for pity in the lowest levels of Coruscant. He sits up, the anger hot at the back of his throat, but Padme answers for him, her voice soft as down. 

“Does it feel wrong?” she asks. “Did it, just now?”

“No,” Obi-Wan says. But it’s a confession that does not brook further sins, and with it he stands and starts to dress, slipping away from them as if it’s the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
